It is important for riders of bicycles to be properly positioned on their bike when cycling. Poor positioning of the rider can lead not only to decreased performance but in some cases may also lead to the development of muscular aches and pains.
One of the principal ways in which a rider can adjust their position on a bicycle is by adjusting the position of their seat (also generally referred to as a saddle). It is a known industry fact that the rider's performance is greatly enhanced if the saddle height is located closest to the optimum saddle height. The optimum saddle height is generally a function of the steepness of the surface on which the rider is cycling. Typically a rider will want a lower saddle position for descending, a mid-level saddle position for side hilling, and a raised saddle position for ascending. For example, while descending, if the saddle is in a lowered position the rider is able to move their center of gravity back over the rear wheel, to increase control and fluidity, as well as be less likely to fall forward or be thrown over the handlebars. Thus, they can descend faster and with better precision. Similarly, while ascending or climbing, if the saddle is in a raised position then the rider will now be in an extended leg position. As a result the rider will be able to get their center of gravity over parts of the rear wheel, increasing power output, control and ascending traction, as well as being less likely to fall to either side or put a foot down. Thus, they can climb faster, with less fatigue, and with improved performance and better precision.
To adjust a saddle's vertical position relative to the bicycle frame, most bicycles have a seat post that is adjustable in height. The seat post is inserted into a bicycle's seat tube to an extent that provides the desired seat height, and the seat post is subsequently clamped to the seat tube. When desiring to adjust the seat height during a ride, a rider will typically dismount, loosen the clamp, adjust the vertical position of the saddle by moving the seat post up or down, as required, and then tighten the clamp to re-engage the seat post to the seat tube.
However, manually adjusting the seat height as described above is clearly time-consuming. For example, if during a session a rider is faced with a long uphill stretch and wishes to raise the saddle, they must first dismount, make the necessary adjustment and then mount again, losing time as well as expending energy. To avoid the need to make saddle adjustments every time the steepness of the surface changes dramatically, a rider will often simply opt for a ‘middle of a the road’ saddle height, and as a result will compromise by having the saddle too high for downhill sections, and too low for uphill sections.
Developments in the cycling industry have led to the invention of automatic saddle height adjustment mechanisms, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,202,971 and 7,083,180. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,971 describes seat posts that may be adjusted in height while the bicycle is in motion. Despite the introduction of ‘in situ’ saddle height adjustment mechanisms, there remains a need in the art to allow riders to further adjust the position of their bicycle seat while riding a bicycle. The present disclosure seeks to provide a device that addresses this need.